


Kin Goes Deeper Than Blood

by TunaTrash



Series: Kin Goes Deeper Than Blood [1]
Category: Warrior Cats - Fandom, Warriors
Genre: Curse Warriors characters and their many different names, I had to write a chaptered fic, Other, Rootspring just becomes friends with many cats, There is a timeskip later in the story that skips to after Veil of Shadows
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:49:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23920357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TunaTrash/pseuds/TunaTrash
Summary: A continuation to this one-shot:https://archiveofourown.org/works/23616235Rootkit has a new friend in Needletail. He grows closer to her as well as gets himself into trouble. At the same time, he’s determined to find out exactly who she is and why his mother Violetshine seems so off when ever Needletail is mentioned.
Relationships: Alderheart/Needletail (Warriors), Alderheart/Puddleshine (Warriors), Needleclaw & Needletail, Rootkit & Alderheart, Rootkit & Needletail (Warriors), Rootkit & Violetshine (Warriors), Rootpaw & Needletail (Warriors), Rootpaw & Violetshine (Warriors), Rootspring & Alderheart, Rootspring & Needletail (Warriors), Rootspring & Violetshine (Warriors), Tree/Violetshine (Warriors)
Series: Kin Goes Deeper Than Blood [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1724242
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26
Collections: Kin Goes Deeper Than Blood





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Heh, I actually decided to make this a chaptered fic. Consider, “You Do Know How to Play Mossball, Right?” a prologue to this book! This is going to be my first so it’s probably going to be messy at first, but I hope it gets better as I go along! I really hope you’ll enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it!

Rootkit puffed out his fur and growled at the mossball that sat in front of him, his tail flicking back and forth as he stalked towards it. He wiggled his haunches before launching himself at the mossball, tackling it before tumbling across the ground. Rootkit wrinkled his muzzle and sighed, getting to his paws and pushing the ball of moss away. The tom-kit looked around camp, wondering if he’d find Needletail today.

It had been three days since Rootkit had seen Needletail last. She had taught him how to sneak up on the other kits in camp for fun. He’d known Needletail for a quarter moon now and loved playing with her. Sometimes Rootkit caught Kitekit and Turtlekit giving him weird looks whenever he played with Needletail, but he didn’t understand why. Was it weird for a kit to be playing with a full grown warrior who had her own duties. Rootkit didn’t see the problem with that though, if Needletail was playing with him that just meant she had extra time on her paws.

She had played with him everyday since they met, Rootkit wondered where the silver she-cat had gone off too. Rootkit lifted his head when he saw a hunting patrol pad into camp, scanning the group for any sign of Needletail and was disappointed when he didn’t see her. He did see Hawkwing in the patrol though and pricked his ears.

If anybody would know where Needletail was, it would be Rootkit’s grandfather, the deputy of the clan. “Hawkwing!” Rootkit called, trotting over to the gray tom as he picked up his mossball. “Have you seen Needletail around? Did you send her on a patrol?”

Hawkwing furrowed his brows in confusion, “Needletail? There isn’t a Needletail in SkyClan.” He meowed as he stepped away from the fresh-kill pile, “Do you mean your sister, Needlekit? I think she’s in the nursery-“

“No- I mean Needletail!” Rootkit interrupted, his tail beginning to bristle, “She’s a silver warrior!” The yellow and white tom protested.

Hawkwing sat down, rolling his shoulders, clearly growing uncomfortable. “I’m sorry Rootkit, I don’t know who you mean...”

Rootkit allowed his fur to flatten and sighed, “It’s okay, I’ll find her...” He meowed, picking up his mossball at his feet and padding away with his tail dragging behind him. Rootkit laid down where he had been playing alone with a huff, softly rolling the mossball between his paws.

What if she’s outside of camp?

Rootkit’s head suddenly lifted at the idea. Maybe she was out of camp and he just had to find her. A purr rumbled in his throat as he jumped to his paws picking up the ball of moss. Maybe Rootkit could find Needletail in the forest doing a hunt by herself.

The tom-kit looked at the couple of SkyClan warriors guarding the entrance and frowned a little, wondering how else he could get out. He turned his attention to a tree next to the wall of the camp, it’s branches hanging over the wall onto the other side.

“Perfect!” Rootkit purred to himself.

Rootkit trotted over to the tree and quickly looked around, relieved to see that the other cats in camp seemed to be too busy doing their own things to notice him, before he sprung up to the lowest branch.

Being a SkyClan cat, made it easy to jump and climb, their legs were built strong over the generations. Then again, Rootkit was only a kit and missed the lowest branch by a couple tail lengths. Instead, he had to clumsily dig his claws into the side of the tree and haul himself up to the lowest branch from there.

Rootkit shook out his fur and flexed his claws a little once he reached the lowest branch. The young kit was already panting from the effort to climb up the large tree. Luckily, it would be much easier from here due to him being able to simply leap from branch to branch now that the branches were closer together. At last, Rootkit reached the large branch that jutted over the wall of the camp.

The young kit treaded carefully along the branch, holding the mossball in his mouth tightly as he made his way to the end of the branch. Although he was a small and light kit and this was a strong and sturdy branch, Rootkit couldn’t help but worry about falling. Hawkwing and Violetshine had both told him and his sister, Needlekit, how dangerous it could be to climb trees sometimes and just how easily they can break underneath you.

When Rootkit reached the edge of the branch that bent ever so slightly under his weight, he noticed that he was at least a fox length above the ground.

Any SkyClan warrior could easily make the jump with the only risk of harm being landing on one paw the wrong way, but once again, Rootkit was only a young kit.

Rootkit bunched his muscles and crouched low enough to the branch his belly was pressed against it and wondered if he should turn back.

The tom-kit shook his head sharply at that idea. He had to find Needletail! What if she was hurt out in the forest? After all, she had been gone a long time.

At last, Rootkit let out a sigh and looked at the ground determinedly and sheathed his claws before jumping off the branch. At some point during the short time he had been falling, he ended up twisting awkwardly in the air and landed on his side.

Rootkit whimpered a little in pain before getting to his paws and shaking out his fur, wincing a little. His side was a bit sore, and Rootkit could already guess it would most likely bruise up, but other than that he was fine. Rootkit quickly padded over to the mossball he had dropped when he hit the ground and picked it up.

Only then did Rootkit realize just how big the forest. He began to worry how he was going to find Needletail in such a big world.

He had heard the warriors and apprentices talk about tracking scents of prey, predators, and cats while in the forest to find them, but Rootkit didn’t know how to do that. Even if he did, he didn’t know Needletail’s scent, it wasn’t like he had tried to memorize it while they were playing.

The kit shook out his fur before bristling determinedly, reminding himself that Needletail might need him! She was his best friend, along with Needlekit, but he didn’t count her because she was his sister and Needletail was his first friend that wasn’t Kin.

Rootkit fluffed our his fur to make himself look as big as he could and tightened his grip on the mossball before trotting deeper into the forest to find his missing friend.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rootkit attempts to find his friend who has been missing. He ends up finding a predator he had only known of through elders stories.

The forest leaves caused the sunlight shining into the forest to be dappled. Rootkit would have thought it was an amazing sight if he wasn’t startling at the snap of every broken twig and rustled leaf.

The young kit forced himself too stand strong though, he had to find Needletail. He didn’t know who else would, especially knowing that SkyClan didn’t seem too know who she was.

The small kit shook his fur out, trying to figure out where Needletail might’ve head off too. The more he thought about it, the quicker he realized that Needletail really hadn’t told him anything about herself. All he know was that her name was Needletail... and that she was apparently in SkyClan since she was able to play with him.

“Needletail...” Rootkit called quietly when he decided that he might as well use the information he had too try and find her, that information being her name. His voice muffled through the mossball in his mouth he had brought with him. “Needletail!” He called again, louder this time.

A branch snapped sharply behind him, causing Rootkit too jump in surprise and whirl around to face where the sound had come from. Every inch of Rootkit was bristling with fear and the desperate instinct too run back too camp.

“Needletail...?”

A low growl resonated from the underground as a dark ginger muzzle pushed it’s was through, it’s lips curled back to show sharp, yellow teeth.

Rootkit let out a whimper, stepping away slowly. His fur prickled and his legs began to tremble.

Before he knew it, the fox sprang.

Rootkit let out a cry of fear, dropping his mossball before he stumbled clumsily away and just out of the reach of the fox’s jaws. Without any hesitation, Rootkit took off, his paws pounding against the ground as he tried desperately to keep ahead of the fox in pursuit.

“Help!” Rootkit cried out in fear as he felt the fox’s hot breath on his rump. He didn’t know the way back to camp, as far as he knew, he was running in the wrong direction.

A stray root suddenly caught the kit’s paw and his heart skipped a beat when he hit the ground with a thud. The fox would be upon him before he could get up and instead only let out a whimper of fear.

Something suddenly ran into Rootkit, hard, sending him tumbling out of the fox’s path.

“Move Rootkit!”

Rootkit looked up in shock to see Needletail nudging him roughly. Although questions were running through Rootkit’s head, he didn’t ask them nor did he hesitate to follow Needletail’s instructions.

The yellow and white kit scrambled too his paws and raced deeper into the forest with Needletail right beside him. He cast a glance back and looked at the fox that’s face was dark with confusion at how Rootkit had gotten away before a growl rumbled in the back of it’s throat and it took off after them.

Needletail followed Rootkit’s gaze before looking at Rootkit himself, realization flickering in her gaze. Without a word, she roughly pushed against Rootkit, clumsily changing the direction they were running towards a tree.

“What are you doing?!” Rootkit squeaked breathlessly

“You’re a SkyClan cat, aren’t you?” Needletail meowed sharply, her ears flat, “Climb the tree!”

As soon as Needletail and Rootkit were a tail length from the tree, Rootkit flung himself at it, desperately scrambling up the trunk and climbing up the branches. At one point, he felt his claw snag and let out a whimper of pain. He finally stopped on a branch two fox lengths above the ground, panting heavily.

He looked down at the base of the tree where the fox was throwing furiously, pacing around the tree and occasionally rearing onto it’s hind paws and trying too reach Rootkit with it’s jaws. At last, it gave up and with a huff of exasperation, disappeared into the woods.

The small kit grinned, his whole body still trembling from the experience. “Needletail!” He called, before his heart sank. The silver warrior was gone. Rootkit looked around the tree, down at the ground, there were no paw prints, claw marks, or blood from the warrior.

She couldn’t have just disappeared, right?

• • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • •

Rootkit watched the last traces of sunlight disappear beyond the trees. The small kit huddled close to himself in a small ball against the trunk of the tree as he crouched on the branch. He hadn’t left the tree Needletail had led him to. He had broken one of his claws while climbing up. It had bled for a while, but at this point, the blood had dried on his claw.

He was hungry, miserable, and growing cold without the sun’s light. The kit let out a whimper before squeezing his eyes shut.

“What are you still doing here? You should be back at camp!”

Needletail’s voice made Rootkit’s eyes snap open. He looked down at Needletail who was standing at the bottom of the tree with wide eyes. “...Needletail?” He croaked our shakily.

“The one and only,” She meowed, with a smile, but her worry for the kit shown clearly in her eyes, “Now get down here!”

Rootkit gave her a nod before shakily climbing down the tree, being careful with his paw with the broken claw. At last, he landed on the ground with a soft thump. “Why haven’t you headed back to SkyClan?” Needletail asked, her tail twitching.

“I- I don’t know the way-“ Rootkit whimpered, his voice trembling as words began to tumble out of his mouth, “and I didn’t know where you’d gone or- or if the fox would come back-“

“Hey, hey, it’s okay-“ Needletail meowed, “I thought you would’ve known how to get back to your clan... That was mousebrained of me.” She meowed, seemingly half to herself. “My clan?” Rootkit squeaked out, “I thought you were from SkyClan too.”

Needletail looked down at Rootkit shaking out her fur as she chuckled lightly, “No, I’m from...” She paused, wrinkling her muzzle as though trying to decide what to say, “ShadowClan. I’m from ShadowClan.”

The kit frowned, “Wait... How?” He began before Needletail interrupted him, “It doesn’t matter. Anyways, it’s getting dark and we really should find a place to rest. You look like you’re about to pass out at any moment.”

Rootkit suddenly realize just how exhausted he was. His tail dropped and he hung his head, giving Needletail no response.

The silver warrior smiled at the kit before leading Rootkit through the forest, “Let’s just find somewhere safe for you to rest.” She meowed. Rootkit looked up at Needletail, giving her a weak smile.

For the first time since Rootkit had known Needletail did he notice the stars in her fur.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rootkit is in the forest with Needletail, unsure of how to get home. He grows closer with her and even makes a promise.

Needletail led Rootkit to a overhanging rock covered with over hanging ferns. It would be a good, safe place to stay for the night. Rootkit slowly padded under the rock, the undergrowth kept the wind out and it was quite comfy.

The warrior followed in behind him, “This is a good place for you to stay tonight.” She meowed, nodding slightly to the yellow and white kit reassuringly. Rootkit let out a tired, happy purr.

Rootkit buried his muzzle in his paws and closed them for a moment before opening them again, only to see Needletail beginning to leave the den.

“Don’t go.”

Rootkit’s sudden plea startled Needletail as well as Rootkit himself. Rootkit was quiet for a moment before his ears drooped and he let out a whimper, “...please. It was really scary last time you left me...”

Needletail’s gaze grew soft and she gave Rootkit a small smile as she reentered the den. “If you don’t want me to go, I won’t.” She meowed, laying next to Rootkit and curling her tail around him. Rootkit smiled before pressing himself into her fur.

It was strange, the warrior gave off no warmth but he could still feel her presence. The lack of warmth wasn’t any less comforting though.

• • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • •

“-you expect me to leave him alone out here?“

Rootkit scrunched up his face to the awakening. He recognized the arguing voice coming from Needletail and realized that she wasn’t beside him but instead standing just outside of the den. The kit caught sight of black paws standing in front of Needletail’s silver ones.

“Needletail?” Rootkit mewed sleepily as he padded outside of the den. He didn’t get a good look at the black cat Needletail had been arguing with before they vanished, confusing Rootkit.

Needletail’s attention immediately turning to Rootkit. The kit wrinkled his muzzle, “Who was that? Where did they go?” The silver she-cat rolled her eyes, “Don’t mind her, she just has a stick up her rump.” She sneered.

Rootkit choked back a laugh. One time one of the apprentices had made a joke similar to that about their mentor and Needlekit had repeated the joke in front of Violetshine.

The scolding wasn’t a pretty sight for Rootkit, Tree, or any cat that was around to hear it.

A purr rumbled in the warrior’s throat when she saw the amusement on the kit’s face. A pang of hunger caused Rootkit’s stomach to growl. He tried to ignore it, but it was clear that Needletail had heard it.

“C’mon, follow me.” Needletail meowed, waving her tail as she padded through the ferns and tall grass. Rootkit trotted behind her before picking up his pace so he was at her side. “Are we going back to SkyClan?” He questioned. Needletail shook her head with a small frown, “You don’t know the way back, neither do I-“ She meowed, when she saw the worried look on Rootkit’s face she quickly talked faster, “But I’ll scout around later, okay?”

Rootkit looked up at Needletail, trying to smile at her bu was still unable to shake his unease. When his stomach let out a growl again, “Where are we going then?”

“We’re going to try and find a place where you can hunt some food.” Needletail meowed, picking up her pace.

Rootkit whole pelt prickled, “I don’t know how to hunt!” He squeaked in surprise, “Aren’t you a warrior?” Needletail winced a little as they walked along, “I can’t hunt-“ She meowed, sounding unsure of what else to say. Rootkit wrinkled his muzzle, “You don’t know how?” Needletail’s pelt prickled, “I can hunt.” She insisted, turning her head to meet Rootkit’s gaze, “Just... Not here...”

Rootkit was still confused, but decided not to push it. “So... How am I going to catch prey? I’m far too small and still drink Violetshine’s milk...” He mewed. Needletail gave Rootkit a reassuring smile, “I may not be able to hunt, but I can chase the prey to you and help you corner it than all you have to do is bite it’s neck.” She explained, rolling her shoulders, “Easy.”

He smiled and nodded, though he still felt a bit unsure about the whole idea. Needletail lifted her tail and Rootkit quickly stopped. Needletail’s ears were pricked and her eyes alert. Needletail crouched low so her eye level was at Rootkit’s. She flicked her tail at the undergrowth ahead. He followed her gaze and narrowed his eyes at the undergrowth, noticing a bushy tail waving around. “Squirrel?” He whispered.

Needletail smiled and nodded, “You wait in the bushes over at that tree,” She instructed, not bothering to keep her voice down. For a moment, Rootkit was afraid she would’ve scared the squirrel away, but it didn’t seem to notice her. Rootkit turned his gaze to the tree that Needletail was talking about and nodded. “I’m going to scare the squirrel in all directions except the direction of that tree. The squirrel is going to try and climb up it, but you’ll stop it before it does and finish it off.” She instructed, “Now hurry over, we don’t want the squirrel to scent you.”

Rootkit nodded quickly before carefully walking along the ground, watching where he was stepping very carefully. When he arrived at the tree, he quickly ducked into the nearest bush. He lifted his head and watched Needletail walk around the squirrel casually with no reaction from the squirrel. A smirk spread across her face when she spotted a large twig and suddenly slammed her paw down on it.

The squirrel lifted it’s head, startled by the sudden snap and quickly took off towards the tree Rootkit was hiding next to, just as Needletail said it would.

Rootkit slammed his paw down on where the squirrel was, but only found empty air under his claws. His heart skipped a beat when the squirrel hopped onto the side of the tree, but quickly grabbed it’s tail with his other paw right before it got out his reach. He quickly pulled the squirrel down and bit it’s neck. It took all of Rootkit’s strength in his to finally finish the squirrel. Pride rushed through Rootkit and he stepped back, looking at the squirrel with a wide grin. There was no blood, but the squirrel’s neck had simply been broken due to Rootkit’s teeth not being grown in all the way. His teeth wouldn’t be completely grown in for another moon at the earliest.

“That was good! You’re reflexes are sharp!” Needletail purred loudly as she trotted over, her tail high. The compliment made Rootkit’s pelt burn, but also caused his pride that he already had over the catch to burn brighter. Rootkit only response was a loud purr before he crouched beside the prey and bit it, trying to tug off some meat. At last, he pulled back without anything. “What’s wrong?” Needletail asked, tilting her head.

Embarrassment flooded Rootkit’s pelt, “I can’t chew it...” He mewed, ducking his head. Needletail went quiet, wrinkling her muzzle thoughtfully before picking a leaf off a tree and resting on the ground. Rootkit looked at her, confused as she grabbed the squirrel and began to chew it into a pulp. “I did this for a pair of young kits many, many moons ago.” She explained, “Alderheart first showed me it when he would give herbs to elders and kits.”

A fond smile grew on Needletail’s face at the mention of the tom, but there was a sad glint in her eyes as well. “Needletail?” Rootkit asked unsurely. Needletail startled when Rootkit spoke her name before shaking out her fur and smiling at the kit and pushing the leaf towards him, “Here. You should be able to eat it now.”

Rootkit tilted his head at the food before smiling and beginning to eat it. It was much easier to chew and swallow now.

“What are you doing outside of camp anyway Rootkit?”

The fur along Rootkit’s back suddenly spiked up along his back as he nearly choked on the squirrel. When Rootkit didn’t respond immediately, Needletail continued.

“I was going to ask you yesterday, but you were so tired I decided not to ask you yet.” She meowed, her tail flicking, “Last time I checked kits aren’t aloud outside of camp.”

Rootkit pushed up his fur, “Violetshine told me she went outside of camp when she was a kit!” He protested, leaving out the fact that Violetshine had told him and Needlekit that story to tell them how dangerous it was for a kit to be outside of camp.

Needletail’s fur had begun to prickle as well, “But she had a cat with her who was able to protect her.” She argued. Rootkit narrowed his eyes at the warrior, trying to figure out how she knew that before simply sighing and hanging his head, “I didn’t know where you had gone and I was worried...” He mewed.

The silver warrior’s eyes widened in surprise as she tried to think of what she could say, how she could respond. “Rootkit, you don’t need to worry about me.” She comforted, shifting closer to him.

“I know...” Rootkit meowed, not meeting Needletail’s gaze. After a moment of silence, Needletail nudged Rootkit. “C’mon,“ She meowed with a teasing smile, “What else is bothering you?” The yellow and white kit hung his head shamefully.

“I lost our mossball when the fox tried to get me...”

Silence followed and Rootkit hung his head more, beginning to worry if Needletail was mad with him.

Than suddenly, Needletail began to laugh.

Rootkit’s head shot up and he looked at Needletail in surprise. What was she laughing about? The silver warrior continued to laugh before nuzzling Rootkit as her laughs began to slowly subside, “Rootkit! It’s okay! It was just an old ball of moss I found in your camp!” She explained, “It would’ve gone bad anyway toadbrain!”

Rootkit puffed out his fur indignantly, embarrassment flooding his pelt, “But it was important! You gave it too me! And I’m NOT a toadbrain!” He yowled at Needletail, who was still laughing. “Stop laughing!”

A smile slowly began to spread across Rootkit’s face as he tried to hold back laughter, “It’s- It’s not funny!” He yowled at Needletail, trying to stay angry with her. He pushed his paws into her shoulder, “Why are you still laughing?! Stop!”

At this point, Rootkit had begun to laugh as well, no matter how much he tried to hold it back. The two laughed until their stomach’s began to cramp and they had to force themselves to stop laughing. Rootkit was still giggling when Needletail finally spoke, “Okay, okay. How ‘bout this? I’ll give you something that will last longer than that old mossball that you can keep.” She meowed, standing up and stretching each of her legs in turn. Rootkit slowed his giggling to a stop as he watched Needletail climb up one of the tree.

The leaves above rustled for a bit before Needletail leapt down with something in her mouth. Needletail showed what she had brought down the tree to Rootkit, an acorn with two or three oak leaves connected around the top.

Rootkit didn’t say anything and instead just tilted his head at Needletail in confusion. Did she was him to eat it? Needletail chuckled and rolled her eyes, “One sec, just hold still.” She instructed before leaning forward and tucking the acorn and oak leaves behind one of Rootkit’s ears.

“There!” Needletail meowed, sounding proud of herself, “Now you can have that with you, safe behind your ear so you won’t loose it!” She purred. Rootkit touched in gingerly with one paw before a huge smile spread across his face. “I love it!” He purred loudly before rushing forward and nuzzling Needletail.

Needletail seemed surprise at the suddenly affection from the kit before a loud purr began to rumble in her throat and she nuzzled Rootkit back.

At last Needletail pulled back and shook out her fur, looking at Rootkit mischievously, “How did you get out of camp anyway? I know why, but how?”

Rootkit wrinkled his muzzle, unsure if Needletail was going to scold him for it or not. Eventually he decided to tell her, because he was actually quite proud of himself. “I climbed one of the trees that hung outside of the camp!” He explained, “I jumped down on the other side. No cat was even paying attention over there! It was so easy!”

Pride flashed in Needletail’s eyes and she let out a purr, “I wish I was that clever when I was kit! Imagine all the adventures! I only figured out ways to sneak out of camp when I was an apprentice.” She meowed, her tail waving, “You are quite the trouble maker!” Rootkit’s heart swelled at the warrior’s praise, but his ears drooped as soon as she continued. “But don’t sneak out again! If I hadn’t spotted you, you would’ve been fox food!”

Rootkit sighed and nodded, “Yes Needletail...”

Needletail smirked a little and bumped Rootkit with her shoulder, “When you become an apprentice though, you have to promise me that you’ll still sneak out from time to time.” She purred, “Sneaking out as an apprentice brought the two most amazing cats into my life.” Rootkit met Needletail’s green gaze, her eyes warm and soft yet determined and mischievous. A purr rises in Rootkit’s throat.

“I promise.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Needletail returns Rootkit to SkyClan. Rootkit is left with questions though about Needletail and things that just don’t seem to add up. When a group of cats come to visit SkyClan, one of their names stands out to Rootkit.

Rootkit crouched in the undergrowth of ferns the afternoon sun cast long shadows along the forest floor and made it seem more ominous. The kit puffed his fur out before reassuring himself that he was fine. Needletail had gone out too look around for SkyClan’s camp like she had said she would, but made Rootkit stay behind for no real reason. Rootkit let out a huff, wishing he could come along with Needletail. Maybe he could help or recognized some spots he passed while looking for Needletail the day before.

When Rootkit had finished eating his squirrel, Needletail had instructed him to remain hidden until she got back so he would be safe. After that, Needletail had run off. Rootkit had tried to follow her, but couldn’t find any trail left behind or any sign of where she could’ve gone. He had finally just decided to wait where Needletail had told him to stay when he couldn’t find her trail to follow.

“I know where we have to go.”

Rootkit let out a yelp of surprise and suddenly jumped out of the ferns, his fur bushed up. Needletail’s laughs quickly came after as she followed him out of the ferns, “Chill, it’s just me.” She purred, her tail held high and her green eyes glittered with amusement.

The kit frowned and furrowed his brows in annoyance that the silver warrior had scared him so easily and in confusion that Needletail had seemingly just come out of no where. Rootkit responded to Needletail with only a huff.

Needletail trotted in front of Rootkit before ruffling his head fur with one paw, “Oh, you’re okay! Quit pouting!” She meowed teasingly before tilting her head in one direction, “C’mon, let’s get you back to Violetshine. The longer we take, the more likely she is to bite our-“ She paused, biting her lip as her eyes suddenly grew dark with sorrow before she corrected herself, “To bite your ears off.” Needletail shook out her fur and gave Rootkit a forced smile, “Luckily I’ll be safe from punishment!”

The yellow and white tom-kit frowned at Needletail before pressing his head into her side, “What’s wrong?” He asked his friend, ruffling her sleek fur as he huddled close to her. “It’s nothing-“ Needletail meowed quietly, her ears drooping slightly, “Sometimes I just miss your mother-“

Rootkit smiled up at Needletail warmly, “Well, when we get back to SkyClan you can talk to her!” He purred, trying to comfort the ShadowClan warrior. Needletail looked down at Rootkit and returned his smile, “I wish I could-“ She meowed, “But it’s not that easy.”

Before Rootkit could protest, Needletail stood up and nudged him, “If we go now, we should be able to get you back to camp before it gets too dark.” She meowed as she began to lead him through the forest.

Rootkit wore out quickly, his small legs making it hard too move around all of the undergrowth. Luckily, Needletail helped him get around those and nipped off any brambles that got wrapped around his paws. Rootkit hung his head with exhaustion, though his mind was full of thoughts.

What was with the stars in Needletail’s fur?

He hadn’t really thought about it since he first saw them. Perhaps they weren’t stars, but just white speckles in her fur.

Then why did they seem to glow? Was it just the lighting that made it look like they glowed?

Why couldn’t Needletail hunt here?

Maybe it was because she was a ShadowClan cat and she wasn’t aloud to hunt on SkyClan territory because she would get in trouble. That would make the most sense.

Why was Needletail aloud in SkyClan camp?

Apparently Needletail was close to Violetshine in someway, so maybe she was aloud to visit because of that.

Why couldn’t Needletail talk to Violetshine?

Had they gotten into an argument?

Was Violetshine angry with Needletail?

Is that why she suddenly started acting weird when Violetshine mentioned Needletail?

“We’re almost there.”

Needletail’s voice suddenly jolted Rootkit out of his thoughts. The first thing he recognized was the scent of SkyClan. A purr rumbled in his throat. He hadn’t realized how much he had missed the smell of SkyClan.

Needletail looked down at Rootkit and smirked a little before nudging him, “Are you just gonna stare? We’ll be able to get you back to camp quicker if we can travel the rest of the way with the sun’s light.” She meowed, gesturing towards the setting sun.

“Oh- Ya!” Rootkit responded, shaking out his fur as he and Needletail continued along, “I can’t wait to tell Needlekit about how we caught a squirrel and how you saved me from a fox!” He rambled, “Kitekit and Turtlekit can’t call me a scaredy mouse now! I bet they’ve never been out of camp!”

The silver warrior purred in amusement, though she seemed a bit unsure about all of this, “I don’t know- Maybe you shouldn’t tell them about everything-“ Needletail meowed. Rootkit frowned at her in confusion, “What? Why not?” He whimpered, disappointing making his heart sink.

“Well...” Needletail hesitated, her tail twitching, “I don’t think SkyClan would like hearing about a ShadowClan warrior on their territory.” She meowed before giving Rootkit a bright smile, “Plus! It’s our little secret! You can tell them about out running a fox and catching a squirrel, but I’m a secret, okay?”

Rootkit looked at Needletail unsurely. He could trust the silver she-cat, he knew that. Why was she being so secretive about herself though?

Just another question to add onto the pile.

Needletail stopped and held back when the SkyClan camp came into view, “You can make it the rest of the way,” She meowed, her ears flicking, “Shadowstar will kill me if I stick around for too much longer.” The yellow and white kit’s ears drooped a little. “You aren’t going to disappear for multiple days again, are you?”

The warrior looked at Rootkit as if she were surprised by his question before letting out an amused purr, “I promise that I’ll try my best to visit you as much as possible.” She purred, pressing her forehead to Rootkit.

Rootkit let out a purr before pulling away from Needletail, a grin on his face, “Okay! Thank you for keeping me safe!” He mewed, “I can’t wait to play with you again soon!” With that, he turned away and bounded towards camp.

When he was a tail length away from the entrance, he looked back at Needletail to say one last goodbye, but she was already gone.

“Rootkit!”

Violetshine’s sudden yowl snapped Rootkit out of his of his thoughts as he looked over to see his mother running towards him. He jumped in surprise when his mother didn’t stop and instead barreled into him, licking him behind his ears and holding him close, “Where in the name of StarClan have you been?!”

“Violetshine!” Rootkit protested, trying to push the queen. His pelt grew hot with embarrassment when he saw other members of his clan gathering around the camp entrance. The kit eventually managed to squirm out of the black and white she-cat’s grasp. “I- I was just exploring.” He lied quickly

Rootkit had never been one to lie, he never had seen the reason to until now.

Violetshine only sighed at her kit, sounding exasperated, “Couldn’t you have waited until you were an apprentice? I told you not to leave camp! We’ve been worried sick!”

This was the thing that made Rootkit lower his head. He knew that he had a good reason for leaving, or at least he thought so, but he still felt guilty that he had worried everyone. “I’m sorry...” He whispered

Violetshine looked at Rootkit sadly before giving him a soft, reassuring smile, “It’s okay, let’s just get you cleaned up.” She meowed, leading her son towards the nursery.

Rootkit sat next to Violetshine as she began to clean him. A purr rumbled in his throat, he hadn’t realized how much he missed his mother’s smell as well as the smell of his father, sister, and clan.

An unfamiliar scent suddenly filled Rootkit’s nose and he looked up from where he was getting groomed be Violetshine. A dark ginger tom with a mouthful of herbs in his mouth entered camp followed by a gray cat and a light brown tom with ginger tabby legs and a stumpy tail.

“ThunderClan cats.” Hawkwing’s meow caused Rootkit’s attention to immediately turn to his grandfather, who was calling to Leafstar. Leafstar raised her head and looked at the three cats calmly, “What brings you to SkyClan camp?” She asked, there was no hostility in her voice.

The dark ginger tom put down the variety of plants he was caring and looked up at Leafstar, “I’m just bringing the herbs that Frecklewish and Fidgetflake asked for at the last half moon gathering-“ He meowed, offering a quick nod towards the SkyClan medicine cats. “Twigbranch and Finleap asked to come along so they could visit their littermates as well as Violetshine’s kits.”

Rootkit’s eyes widened as he suddenly remember Twigbranch. He had never met his ThunderClan kin, but Violetshine had told him and Needlekit about them. Rootkit looked back at his mother and saw the excitement on Violetshine’s face to see her littermate.

Leafstar smiled and nodded, “Thank you Alderheart, Frecklewish and Fidgetflake will show you where the herbs go.” She meowed before heading back into her den.

Alderheart?

The yellow and white tom’s fur prickled. He knew that named. Not only that, Needletail knew that cat. He could tell him what Needletail hadn’t! Everyone in SkyClan didn’t seem to know who Needletail was, but Alderheart had too. He was about to head over to the medicine cat den when he saw Alderheart disappear into it, but Violetshine grabbed his scruff and pulled him back.

“Don’t think you can just run off.” Violetshine purred in amusement as Twigbranch padded over to them. Hawkwing followed and Rootkit quickly saw the similarities in the father and child with their gray pelts.

He looked at Twigbranch curiously, realizing that they were taller than Violetshine and Tree, mostly due to their lanky legs. “Is this one Needlekit or Rootkit?” They asked, a loud purr rumbling in their throat as they crouched down so they were at Rootkit’s eye level, “Leafstar announced at the last gathering that you’d had your kits and when Alderheart said he was going to SkyClan, I had to come!”

Violetshine purred, “This is Rootkit,” She meowed, clearly happy to see her littermate, “Needlekit is probably exploring camp again. I let the two of them explore camp less than a quarter moon ago and I swear Needlekit’s found every nook and cranny.”

Rootkit looked up at his mother before giving her an innocent smile, “I can go search for her!” He purred. Violetshine looked down at Rootkit, almost unsurely, “Okay, just don’t try to leave camp and come back here right after you find her! You’re still in trouble.”

The yellow and white tom nodded eagerly before trotting away as Violetshine began to explain to Twigbranch that Rootkit had only just returned after running out of camp. The tom-kit quickly spotted his littermate sniffing around the apprentice den, presumably looking for someway to sneak in without the apprentices noticing. Rootkit smiled a little before turning away and looking towards the medicine cat den. Needlekit would be able to find her way over to the rest of their family.

Rootkit began to pad towards the medicine cat den before glancing at his mother to make sure she wasn’t watching. Luckily, she seemed to be more caught up in talking with her littermate as well as her father and mate. He let out a small purr and entered the medicine cat den.

“...it really wasn’t a problem Frecklewish.” Rootkit could hear Alderheart saying to the golden dappled medicine cat, “You would’ve done the same for ThunderClan.”

As the kit entered the medicine cat den, the three medicine cats quickly turned their attention to him. “Oh- Rootkit!” Frecklewish meowed, tilting her head, “Do you need something?”

Rootkit hadn’t thought this far ahead. “Um...” He meowed, shuffling his paws and turning his gaze to the ground, “I just wanted to talk to Alderheart, my friend said that they knew him and I was curious.”

Frecklewish and Fidgetflake looked at each other, Rootkit guessed that the two probably thought he was talking about Twigbranch. Especially if they didn’t know about Needletail.

“I don’t know, I’m guessing he has to get back to ThunderClan...” Fidgetflake meowed slowly, looking at the dark ginger tom. Alderheart shifted before smiling a little, “I’m sure Jayfeather will be able to handle ThunderClan for less than a day,” He meowed, “Plus, I have been wanting to meet Violetshine’s kits.”

Fidgetflake nodded and gave him a small nod before turning away with Frecklewish, the two of them picking up the herbs and taking them further into the den to store them.

“So, you’re Rootkit?” Alderheart asked, looking down at the kit warmly. Rootkit couldn’t help but let out a purr, especially since Alderheart was the first cat that he knew for sure also knew about Needletail. “Ya!” The yellow and white tom purred, “My friend, Needletail, mentioned you yesterday!”

A look of shock and confusion suddenly flashed across Alderheart’s face and his amber eyes widened. “Needletail?” He repeated, his voice quiet. Rootkit’s ears drooped, worry making him look at the ground.

Maybe Alderheart was mad at Needletail.

Maybe he didn’t want to talk about her.

“Ya...” Rootkit meowed, his voice growing as soft and quiet as Alderheart’s now was, “She said that she saw you chew up herbs into a pulp to help them eat and that’s what she did to help me eat squirrel for the first time.”

Alderheart looked at Rootkit, a mixture of emotions filling his eyes, “Can you tell me more about her?” He asked softly.

Rootkit looked back up at Alderheart, “She told me that she was a ShadowClan warrior... She’s also really, really fun to play with!” He meowed, a purr rumbling in his throat, “She also taught me how to play mossball! Don’t tell Violetshine this, ‘cause I don’t want her to worry, but Needletail also saved me from a fox!”

The kit could practically see Alderheart’s brain working. “You’re also Tree’s kit, right?” He asked. Rootkit wrinkled his muzzle, “Ya?” He meowed as though it were obvious, “I wanted to talk to you because Needletail won’t really explain to me how she can be a ShadowClan warrior and visit me or anything else, I thought you could help explain.” Rootkit admitted when Alderheart went silent once again.

“That sounds like Needletail, keeping secrets.” Alderheart meowed, letting out a small laugh, although Rootkit could hear the hints of sadness in it.

“Alderheart! We have to head back!” The stumpy tailed ThunderClan tom suddenly called from outside of the den with Twigbranch by his side. Rootkit’s eyes widened a bit and looked from Finleap and Twigbranch to Alderheart, “You can’t go yet!” He pleaded.

The dark ginger medicine cat shook out his fur and looked at Rootkit, “You are a very special kit. Tree knows more about this than any cat.” Was all he said before padding out to the ThunderClan warriors, glancing back at Rootkit.

And just like that, he was gone, having gone back to ThunderClan.

Although Rootkit’s heart was heavy that Alderheart hadn’t been able to give him answers, he had a new hope.

His father.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AH! Sorry that this chapters are getting slow! I have ideas for plot points in the story, but I’m struggling to figure it all out!


End file.
